Must Tell the Others
by TheeGhostQueen
Summary: OneShot. This is an ending scene that I made up for MoA. / WARNING: Spoilers for MoA. Major ones. You have been warned. Read and Review! Please!


**Okay, so after reading the Mark of Athena, I sobbed until no tears came out. I swear that the cliffhanger is much much much worse than the Son of Neptune.**

**GRRR.. I'm going to die. I can't wait already for the House of Hades.**

**Oh gods..**

_**Listening to: "Take my hand" ~Simple Plan (oh my gods, this song made it even more depressing.)**_

* * *

"Iris-message them," Nico told Leo hollowly. "The others need to know."

Leo only nodded. The six of them and the satyr went below the Argo and gathered around Leo as he said, "_Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering_. Show me Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."

.-.

Chiron called on a war meeting to discuss the plans and strategies on defending the camp. Almost every counselor was there. Nyssa took over for Leo. Mitchel was there for Piper. Thalia has also came to help out. Malcolm came to represent the Athena cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll for Hermes; Katie for Demeter; Will and Rachel for Apollo; Clarisse for Ares; Lou Ellen for Hecate; Butch for Iris; and finally Clovis for Hypnos cabin.

The ping pong table was crowded with demigods, but they all managed fit together.

Many of them were arguing with each other. Butch was still trying to make a new record with the pencils in Clovis' nose when he tensed. He felt that a message was coming and said told everyone to shut up.

They then started arguing with him. "Seriously guys! I think someone- probably Leo- is sending us an iris message."

Sure enough when he finished the sentence, a message appeared showing six demigods with a satyr all gloomy looking. What an understatement. Leo looked like he was in shock; Nico appeared to be in a really bad condition. Frank was sniffing a lot while Jason looked mad and sad. Coach Hedge was terrible and soon he walked away. Piper was in tears and Hazel being the youngest (well she really isn't being a 1940s kid but right now she's 13, I think) was sobbing like someone had just killed her family.

Some of the campers started to think: _where's Percy and Annabeth?_

Chiron cleared his throat. "Hello, Leo. What has happened, my boy?"

Leo tried very hard not cry in front of all the other demigods. "News. Good news, right. I-uh- We just have things to tell you guys that you need to know."

Every demigod/hunter/mortal sat up straighter. Thalia was focusing very hard on the behavior of the six. Fear came up to her throat. "Leo. Tell us."

He glanced back at his crew mates. "The good news is that Annabeth has found the Athena Parthenos and we have it safe on the ship. She has completed the Mark of Athena quest."

Malcolm gasped. "What? She- she really did it? There's no way in Hades that- No child of Athena has ever come back from that quest. Oh my gods."

Leo nodded. "Oh we also found and saved-" He grabbed Nico who right next to him, thinking hard. "Nico."

"Hey guys," Nico said with such a sad and droopy tone.

The camp counselors glanced at each other. It was clear that something terrible happened. And there was also no sign from Percy and Annabeth. They were afraid of the answer that something had happened to the heroes.

Thalia glanced at Chiron. He looked really nervous. She decided to ask the question that everyone had on their minds. "Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel." The ones mentioned turned to Thalia. "Where's Percy and Annabeth?"

Leo looked down. Nico shuffled out of the view. Jason slammed his fist onto the table, cursing and left the room with Piper follwing. Frank sniffled even more and Hazel started to sob even harder.

The counselors got even more worried. Leo looked uncomfortable but spoke with Nico back by his side. "Well.. things got even more complicated the timing and with the whole incident with Arachne and- um.."

"They fell into Tartarus," Nico said with such misery that his voice almost cracked.

Dead silence fell into the room with the counselors.

Then Thalia, Malcolm, and Clarisse all stood up. "WHAT do you guys exactly mean that they're in _Tartarus_?"

Both Nico and Leo flinched under their tone.

"They mean that P-Percy and A-Annabeth are looking for the- the Doors of Death on the other side. In Tartarus." Hazel said with a shaky voice.

"But- they're not dead, right? Oh please tell me that they aren't dead." Rachel asked.

Hazel and Nico looked at each other to make sure of the others thoughts. "No," they said. "They're aren't dead."

The demigods and Rachel sighed of relief, and the three that were standing sat back down. "So what's the progress? Plan?" Nyssa asked her half-brother.

"We're heading to Greece, right now leaving Rome, Italy." Leo said. "Nico has the plan."

Nico nodded. "Percy promised me that he and Annabeth will find the Doors of Death in Tartarus. He told me to lead these guys to Epirus, where the mortal side of the doors. But first we have to go through the House of Hades, fight through Gaea's forces, which will be difficult but if we get through all that then we can help Percy and Annabeth to seal the Doors from both ways." He paused like he was hesitating to whether to them his thoughts. "I don't know exactly how to get them back safely but hopefully along the way we could figure out how."

He let that sink in with the others. Jason and Piper returned and stood next to iris message so that the counselors can see the six demigods.

"Well, this was just an update on what we know so far. I gotta go back up to the helm. See ya." Leo said and the six of them wave at the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood, and then Leo swished his hand though the message and it disconnected.

The demigods took a long silence.

Finally Leo said, "Come on, crew. We got some missing friends to save."

_**~Camp Half-Blood~**_

Chiron had stayed quiet the whole time that people kind of jumped a little when he spoke. "Heroes. Do not despair for Percy and Annabeth. This is how the fates will play. But remember that Percy and Annabeth together are almost impossible to defeat."

"He's right guys." Will said. "For as long as I've know them, they are without a doubt a great fighting pair."

"Two of the most powerful demigods can make it through Tartarus," Katie Gardner sniffled. "They'll come back."

"Percy had once asked me that if it was hard or sad to watch you heroes that I train get killed or hurt. And I have told that it gets horrible depressing sometimes, and I think that it's one of these times that it's much more than depressing." Chiron took a long breath and continued. "Right now we must prepare for the Romans. I would never have thought that we would ever fight again, but then again history will repeat itself. It might take them some time to get here but prepare the defensives just in case. I hope that they will finish the quest before we fight the Romans and bring peace.

"The meeting is adjourned and remember to survive for them. And never forget, we will see them once more. Do not lose hope."

_We will get Percy and Annabeth back._

* * *

**Who else cried during the ending of MoA?**

**Tell me your thoughts on this and MoA?**

.** AND ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ABOUT THE CHRONICLES OF NICK. AU. GIVE IT A TRY PLEASE? IT'S CALLED "No One Does"...**

"_**Yours in demigodishness, peace out."**_

~MehhPerson


End file.
